Psychic and Tamers Alike!
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Here's a crossover between Mother 3 and How to Train Your Dragon! Lucas pulled the final needle but how will things turn out when he's on an island not familiar to him? And what does his new allies have in store for him? I OWN Nothing but the plot and story.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER How to Train Your Dragon Story. This time it will have a mix of my character and someone from the Mother series. I might try to play it a little long for the story, otherwise I'll keep it on track like I usually have it. This is a crossover story I'm just not sure if I should actually make it one... I'll see later on. Alright, ON WITH THE FIC! I OWN NOTHING but this story. Enjoy and leave reviews if any.**

* * *

The ocean is home to many kinds of life both on shore and underwater. Land is mostly barren and deemed unable to live in conditions of such harsh cold. The Isle of Berk is a rocky terrain island home to a village owned by vikings. The struggle to maintain food, warmth, shelter and livestock was very imminent. It became a huge priority to keep everything in balance. Creatures, pests before but now top notch friends and allies, dragons used to attack and raid their village for sheep, chickens any kind of meat for their... Leader. Eventually a young viking named Hiccup was able to befriend a night fury, whom he named Toothless and assemble a team to take it down.

Now dragons no longer fight humans for food, but live alongside with them to make things easier on Berk. The harsh winters were one thing dragons were helpful with. Different skills from different dragons aided in making new homes, have greater chances at making warmth and keep livestock at check most of the time. Zipplebacks, monstrous nightmares, two headed terrors, most of which Hiccup and his friends have distinguished through a record book of dragons. Tis' true keeping a book of dragons is wise, getting to know them personally can be a bigger task. Hiccup made it seem easy, and his friends Fishleg's, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the ever so cocky Snotlout caught on rather fast. Sure at times fits would come in controlling them, but the bonds would grow.

The Isle of Berk was at the peak of the winter, temperatures becoming so cold anything liquid tossed out into the air immedieatly freezes and shatters within seconds of falling to the ground. Sure the vikings lived in rocky homes, and cottages, but did happen to make large yet manageable fires within them. Just a dragons spark of their fire breath, can emit flames and go on in the night.

The sun rises on this chilly and brisk morning on Berk revealing the tops and roofs of homes, grassy and rocky mountains, and of course dragons. In the chiefs hut, named Stoick, reveals the insides of his home with sunshine. Typical viking home, with a fireplace dead in the middle of what's known as their living room, even a pot on top to cook if needed. There were shields with figures on them that most likely represented family back then. Quilts even to keep warmth. Wooden stairs were shown leading up to a familiar brown haired freckled teen.

His bedroom was, ironically if you could put it as a form of library to keep important things and what not. The bed in the middle of everything was a huge brown quilt over Hiccup who was snoozing quite soundly. His night fury, Toothless was sound asleep curled into a small ball figure on a bed of rock, relaxing like he always does. The sun rose a little bit after about an hour when it peeked at Toothless' closed eye causing one of them to snap open on cue.

The dragon gave a loud yawn a roar you could say as he made his way to his masters bed. He prodded the young teen with his nose on his back and sounds saying 'Come on it's time to wake up!'. "Erm... mmmmm in a minute dad. I'm trying to build a new invention." he mumbled. Toothless rolled his eyes and crawled around to see Hiccups face.

Toothless made some licking gesture to his face and Hiccup resisting, laughing at Toothless' actions opened his eyes. "Alright, alright boy I'm up." he said. Stretching his arms and giving a loud yawn, got out of bed and headed downstairs. "Good morning there sleepy head! How was yer sleep? The cold didn't freeze anything on ya did it?" said Stoick. "Ah ha very funny dad. No I slept fine. What's on the agenda today?" he asked. They both, including Toothless walked outside into the harsh cold.

All of the other vikings were out and about with their daily business attending to the cattle or livestock, inventory, but for now most were eating breakfast. Stoick checked the time on the clock found around the middle of their village, to be ten o clock in the morning. "Well by the looks of it we should be gathering the most amount of food as usual. Never know when another winter storm could demolish our home." Hiccup shrugged and agreed with his father.

"I guess so. Looking for other dragons is my main priority too so it's best to be ready." he stated briefly as they made their way to the mess hall. Upon opening the large doors large greetings of 'here-yee's!' were shouted even some close ones with Stoick. The breakfast they usually ate ranged from eggs scrambled or whole, meat, water or milk, anything original.

Stoick told Hiccup he had to go and eat with Gobber and discuss plans for later happenings. Hiccup nodded and grabbed some grub going to sit with Astrid and the others. "Hiccup! Any new dragons to identify?" asked a quirky Fishlegs. "No not yet. We'll be lucky to even see any at this time of the season.". "Well if any ever think to come and ruin our home they'll have to get a piece of me." "Yeah that's what we need, a cocky numb skulled viking who can hardly control their dragon." said Astrid.

"Oh come now Astrid. Hookfang can take any dragon or enemy." apprehended Snotlout again. "As if. Mine could kick Hookfang's butt with just one head." "You mean my dragon! And please you can't use one thing and not use the other. Mine would whoop his butt too!" "Cannot!" "Can to!" "Cannot" "Can to!" off went the bickering twins Ruff and Tuff nut. "Anyways, we should keep an eye out. We can't always have our guards down even when nothing's happened." regarded Hiccup drinking some milk and eating some lamb chops.

It was true that not much happened around Berk for a little while, but things were pretty quiet. Hiccup sat there watching the twins bicker and fight almost regularly. Astrid sat by his right, Fishlegs to his left, and enjoyed the little play among them. "Why don't you take your dragon somewhere else?" "Uh dummy because his head is on the same body!" shouted the twins. Small smirks and laughs came from Astrid and Snotlout, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

They finished what was left of their breakfast and left to attend their dragons and duties. Toothless crawled next to his human companion, too wondering what their next job was going to be. "Hiccup! Why don't you and yer friends go to the forest to get more wood! We're running low on supplies!." suggested Gobber walking at his steady pace with tools lifted onto his back.

"Really Gobber? You know as well as I do that I'm not-" "That's why you have yer dragon right? They're a big help with things like that and for you!" said Gobber smiling. "*Sigh* fine!" said Hiccup. Lifting anything bigger than the boy was too much of a struggle, let alone pull a tree from the ground for fire wood. Snotlout and the twins always gave him a hard time about this. "You think you can help me out with this bud?" he asks his reptilian friend. Toothless ended up nodding and making noises as gestures of saying 'Of course.'

It was around eleven in the morning when they arrived at the greenest outskirts of Berk, filled to the brim with pine trees. "How do trees even survive this cold?" said a certain blonde out loud. "Must be some sort of skin thing." "You idiot! Trees don't have skin they have wood!" uttered the bickering twins once more. They began at a small clearing that led to the sand then to the ocean. Hiccup ended up trying to rip out a young pine tree from its roots. With out much luck, he still gave some huffs and puffs.

"Oh Hiccup weak as ever." gloated Snotlout from behind taking out a tree in less than a few seconds. 'Whatever.' thought Hiccup and went back to 'trying' to rip out the plant. Toothless wound up using his mouth and retractable teeth, chomped onto the middle part of the tree and tore it out like Snotlout. "Well thanks bud." he said scratching the back of his ear.

This went on for about an hour, The teens gathering fire wood as much as they and their dragons could carry, and were given thirty minutes of free time on twelve to wander about, and relax if they could. That's exactly what Snotlout wanted to do, and went straight for a spot in the village to layback, somehow if Hookfang wanted to burn the ground a little for warmth, and play with his master.

"Jeez I'm so bored..." bluntly stated said viking. The only things to do now was either go eat, stay and try to master his commands towards Hookfang, or even mess around. 'Wonder how Hiccup would be up for a challenge right now.' he thought. With a smirk he mounted his dragon, telling hookfang to "alright lets go!" but without much result.

"Stupid unresponsive dragon!" was yelled and a kick was brought out hitting hookfangs arm. He went into a small rage, not bad enough to burn all over his body, but to a point where he flew off the ground. Practically going backwards, forwards, left, right, up or down was all Hookfang could fly around at. "Hey stupid Dragon!" and various grunts were yelled to prevent from getting injured. Hookfang ended up flying and crashing out right into the Dragon Training Academy.

Stoick believed it was a good idea to open something like this so his clan can get the hang of their new friends. Hiccup was chosen, of course as the head teacher. Though even from Snotlout's protests saying he would be a better dragon trainer than Hiccup, his brawns couldn't beat Hiccups Brains. This was one of the reasons he should never EVER be head. "Trouble handling Hookfang again I see?" Hiccup questioned the bigger viking.

"Ha ha very funny." he said brushing the dirt off of his tunic. "No. In fact I'm really really REALLY bored.", "And what do you want me to do about it?". "Not just you, all of us." he yelled out to the others. "Why don't we have a race?" "It better not be one that endangers one's life. Count me out if it is." backfired Astrid. "No no no. It won't be endangering anyone's lives... possibly." the twins practically high fived each other, and their signature headbutt.

"Call it more of a treasure hunt. Whoever can find a priceless item, or person rare on this island will be the winner." he finished. "Are you serious? Just for a small game like this." said Hiccup. "Aww come on Hiccup. It'll be a fun time flying and locating things with our dragons. I know Meatlug is itching to fly with me today." of course his dragon was happy to oblige for anything. Whether it be for food or small games. Hiccup contemplated on whether participating in this game or not. It's a treasure hunt right?

"Alright fine. But don't go home whining that you didn't find anything new or so on this island." said Hiccup. It only took about five minutes for all the riders to prepare for their race, and of course, Snotlout was aiming at being the best and number one. "Yer going down if you think you have a chance going against me!" exclaimed Ruffnut. "Hello dummy! We're on the same dragon!"corrected Tuffnut. "What he said!" she finished. "Alright just one thing or so then get back to trying to NOT freeze from this cold." Astrid said.

"If you say so." With that everyone has mounted on their dragons, all was needed was Snotlout's loud voice to go from 3... 2... 1 and GO! with that they all flew off without much of a hitch from the ground. Although it took Meatlug a couple seconds to flap and float and ascend the others were far ahead of the coop though taking one's time is important.

Hiccup practically started from the outing of the village, and scowered the area that he started in the forest. of course it did mean a little peeks to actually look around. Besides that Hiccup didn't find anything he was looking for. Anything worth for that matter. "As usual nothing here." he sighed and maneuvered Toothless to fly up and go around the rocks surrounding Berk.

Rather there just being rocks and endless counts of waves from sea, there was a lot of driftwood to say the least. "Too much wood goes to waste and yet we have to cut them from the pine trees." said Hiccup with a shrug. Toothless made agreeing noises and nodded a few times...

That is until something caught his slit eyes.

He grumbled something audible enough for Hiccup to hear. "Yeah what is it bud?" he looks down on a... blanketed piece of drift wood. It was relatively larger than the others in size of course, and it appeared to be hiding something. Hiccup unsure of what that something is had to make Toothless get it. "Lets get it Toothless." he said. With a shift of his left leg they went soaring down, Toothless' claws extending to grab said object. On cue a caught was made and Hiccup scratched Toothless head in reward.

Within a couple of seconds they made it back to the Dragon Academy literally directly into the corridor. Toothless was careful not to... smoosh whatever was wrapped in there. "Ok lets take a look at what you are." he said unraveling the blanket. It was covered and decorated in beautiful sunflowers, and small sparkling hexagonal designs every now and then.

The minute he uncovered what he assumed was the top, about to small puffs of soft fluffy substance came out, both yellow and orange. "Dragons don't usually have fluffy physical characteristics..." he said out loud. The said objects were rather a bit heavy together, since he unwrapped the top even further to reveal two boys. Their eyes were closed, and they looked content being in dream land. "Ok." Hiccup whispered under his breath. The blonde child had a red and yellow striped shirt whilst the other, most likely his brother, had a blue and yellow striped one.

Upon unveiling the rest of the blanket, it revealed not only their hands whose fingers were intertwined, but also an infant child. He looked as though he was... sickly looking. "Well that's new for a start." said Hiccup. He gently put the two boys down and picked up said infant, with Toothless attending to the twins. Hiccup, unsure with that to do with a human baby, let alone a dragon, was clueless on what to do.

First things first see if he was active. He wore white clothing all around, he had black hair and a soft smile that could melt ice. He did have tanned skin, though vikings never get tanned around any season whatsoever. Nonetheless the baby ended up moving on his own, tilting his head to face Hiccup. He opened his eyes to reveal chocolate ones to green ones. He smiled, and what scared Hiccup the most was his eyes closing and not moving at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter lets do this! The infant in the first chapter is my oc (obviously) and the twins are asleep. You can tell why they are in the first place, but I'll put it into the story why. Also Hiccup is JUST as dumbfounded as to how they even ended up there in Berk. Let alone the intense freezing temperatures. On with the story! I own nothing but this story and my oc. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok this is bad." said a familiar red head. The infant that was in one pajama overall just tilted his head. Hiccup was confused on what to do. All he saw the boy doing was smiling rather lightly and he let out tears streaming down his face. His eyes closed almost like he was about to fall into a sleep. Then Hiccup, in a small panic, ended up holding the child close, letting him rest his head on Hiccup's shoulder. "Yer burning up little guy." with that he went straight into... hero mode of the sorts. "Listen bud I'm going to have to take this little guy to my dad. You carry the other two and follow me alright?" just like that in a split second they started their plan.

Toothless nodded and headed towards the twins. They wrapped them again making sure the twins kept warm. Toothless ended up putting his head beneath them and only gently enough to hop them aboard his back. Small groans were heard from the red headed boy and managed himself on Toothless without actually waking up. He only adjusted himself until he felt his twin's head next him. He smiled in his sleep, wrapping an arm around the other boys shoulder. "Well their content, but we still need to get them warmed up."

With that he ended up jogging towards the exit only to be stopped by the familiar cocky viking. "Whoa whoa where do you think you're going?" Snotlout yelled pushing Hiccup back. "Not now Snotlout-" "Nuh-uh I wanna see what you brought first!" on cue the other dragon riders strided in from the entrance, most with disappointed faces and others just plain happy they had time to spend with their dragon once more. "Well that was pointless. Nothing here anywhere. Thanks for the race Snotlout." said Astrid glaring at him whilst jumping off of Stormfly.

"Yeah we found nothing out there." "Nothing but boars." said the Thorston twins. "Finding something or not I got experience with my dragon." Fishlegs stated scratching the back of his grunkels ear. "Anyways, did you find anything Hic-" started the blonde but immediately silenced when her eyes caught site of something on Hiccup''s shoulder. "Hiccup did you find something out there we didn't?" she questioned closing in on Hiccup. "Well yes and no. Look I can't talk right now!" "Whatcha hiding there Hiccup?" said Snotlout going behind him.

"Is this a baby? How'd you find a baby in the icy middle of nowhere?" "I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are. This one's sick and the other two don't have proper clothing to survive out here. Now move I have to find my father." said Hiccup finally running off. Toothless crawl bounced his way out and followed his master from behind. "Well that was strange." said Astrid. Instead of hanging around they instantly began racing towards Hiccup to find out what's going on and where these children came from.

"Hiccup wait up!" shouted the blonde, with her fellow friends right behind her. She catches up jogging by his side and checking said child. "But how did... where did...?" 'Now's not the time for questions Astrid. Could you check up on the others on Toothless?" practically stopping dead in her tracks for a split second to look on the night fury's back. "They're doing much better than the kid... but in this cold?" she ended up leaving them both to catch up to the head chief viking. "So new twins on the aisle huh?" "Can;t wait to meet 'em." "I hope they're smarter than you." "Yeah keep saying that dumb dumb."

"How do boys their age even survive? Also that's some cool clothing they wear. Stripes. I might try that one day." concluded Fishlegs.

* * *

"What's this about children being stranded in the ocean! Without the right equipment either!?" shouted Stoick. Despite Hiccup's ears being ruptured by his dad's voice, he continued. "Dad, I didn't even know they were stranded until Snotlout decided we have a treasure hunt race, and I found them!" They were currently outside of the village's 'infirmary' letting the best viking doctors do a form of checkup on all three boys. Truth be told not that many children are born so much on Berk, it just isn't common to find abandoned ones out in the freezing cold.

"So what do you think we should name the little one?" "I don't know about that Astrid. He probably already has one." Come to think of it when Hiccup rescued them he never knew their names. Of course the other two were practically asleep the whole entire time and said infant was sick.

"Well I'm not sure what to name him. Maybe when he feels a little better I'll see what I can do." Almost on cue a viking with the infant came outside, rather quietly. "Best not to disturb him. He's alright I should say. Lucky enough he survived. He has a strong will. Who wants to take him into their home?" she asked rather quickly and bluntly.

"Um well I'm willing to have him, but what about the other two?" "Ah yes the other two boys! I almost forgot to mention." he said like an idea popped into his head.

The boy was taken into Hiccup's arms, all wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. The only thing that protected him from the cold for his head was a small viking helmet. Hiccup tilted his head to hear his breathing. Feeling soft exhaling on his cheek he smiled and the baby snuggled deeper into Hiccup's chest. He followed the doctor into his quarters.

"Now these two are a little bit of a different story. Nothing's really wrong with them but they seem pretty bushed just by the look on their faces." They look at their soft faces, unaffected by anything when arriving to Berk.

"It'd be the same thing to get them both into viking clothing appropriate as well." "I'm sure the others in the village are bound to have spare clothing for all three of them." With that said the bigger viking picked up and placed them back on Toothless' back. Though he was happy the twins were okay, he was eager to check on the infant.

Hiccup reluctantly knelt down and let Toothless smell, probably to check if he's ok, that way. He made small happy growls and nodded smiling at his master glad he's fine. Just by walking outside, giving the viking doctor his thanks and he was swarmed by the other viking teens. "Wow he doesn't look that bad." "He better not pass it on." "He is pretty cute." "Oh yeah lets check out the new twins on the aisle."

Each of them were taking small turns looking at each boy, surprised they were untouched by the elements and just looking at their plush faces wishing they could talk. "Can see the kid Hiccup." "Alright, but lets be careful not to wake him." Like that he gently lent him into Astrid's arms. He made small noises and movement causing them both to shudder and practically moved themselves. They were pressed up on each other, though not wanting the child to fall.

They giggled a little bit. Said infant raised both hands and placed them on the top part of Hiccup and Astrid's chests. He was feeling their heartbeat in a way. Both teens were confused at this. They sighed a little when he smiled and his arms contracted to his stomach. "You think he's blind?" asked Astrid softly. Though that was right after they noticed their positions, and Astrid gave the child back to Hiccup.

"I don't think so. He saw me, but he probably didn't have the energy to stay awake." "So Hiccup where will these three go?" "Well dad I was er... wandering if they could stay with us for the time being until we know who they are."

Stoick looked at him with a face of question. Since then he had to house Toothless, but things weren't that bad. Toothless could feed himself with fish, whilst Stoick and Hiccup ate their fair share of food and space in their home. Toothless was a positive track in the right direction for him. Maybe he could...

"Well why not. You did save them from the winter. Might as well. But remember they shouldn't hold back the village tasks. We'll have to get them trained into the daily lives pretty soon. Not now because evening is coming and the temperature gets terribly low." Just like that Hiccup and the others looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting but not to make too dark.

Snotlout and Fishlegs' stomache's rumbled practically shaking the clothing they're wearing. "It's time to eat. Race you all to the Mess hall!" Snotlout pushed some teens out of the way and ran like the wind. "Not if I get there first!" "Yeah right!" said the Thorston twins rushing in Snotlouts direction.

Fishleg's, Astrid, and Hiccup just stood there watching the three fierce vikings run, and just smiled while shaking their heads.

* * *

"Alright bud ready for your dinner?" Night fury practically thumping his tail waiting for his food excitedly. "I got it right here Hiccup." Stoick came in with a barrel full of fish. "Eat up bud." scratching Toothless' ear he dug into the morsels. Hiccup smiled at his dragon's behavior whenever food is around.

The found at sea children were currently upstairs sleeping in Hiccups bed, with new clothing set aside when they wake up in the morning. Hiccup walked silently upstairs careful not to even bother them. "You guys sure are lucky to even be here alive." he heard silent stirring coming from his bed. "And just like that I woke them up."

A familiar head popped out from under the covers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned ever so quietly. When he faced Hiccup a smile appeared and immediately held his hands up to be picked up by the young dragon trainer.

Hiccup did so just so no other noise, or movement, could be made to disturb the twins. "Alright little guy." he picks him up and makes a sound of glee. "You sure a bouncy kid. Even after being sick." the boy wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck, causing Hiccup to blush slightly.

Almost out of nowhere Hiccup felt a small pair of lips smooch themselves on his cheek. By that time Toothless crawled his way up and excited at the sight he was up, wanted to sniff him. The boy nuzzled his nose on Hiccup's neck, seeing the dragon immediatly wanted to be put down and examine Toothless. "Alright but just for a little. You're most likely hungry. I'll go get some yak's milk for you to-" rumbling came from said child. "Of course. Toothless keep an eye on him."  
with that he was off downstairs.

Toothless let him explore, lightly touching his face feeling the rough scales and smiling. Toothless licked his face and he slumped down. He ended up crawling and embracing Toothless' first foreleg and again smooched it. Toothless smiled and purred himself, and gets petted once more.

"I see you two are getting along now." Hiccup came back with a bottle of yak's milk in a bottle, warm obviously. He sat down, picked the child up and almost immediatly he started to eat. "You must have been starving." Hiccup concluded. He breathed in deeply and sighed letting his back rest on his bed frame. He just looked down at the child watching him drink his milk and he focused his gaze up at Hiccup.

"Y'know I haven't given you a name yet." Hiccup pondered for a moment.

**"He has a strong will."**

he remembered the viking medic say. He looked down. "How's about Will?" His eyes perked up. The whole bottle was gone by then and he made approving noises. "Just to be sure you don't get sick again." he said holding Will on his shoulder. He lightly patted his back for a few seconds and he burped. They both giggled even toothless smiled.

"Why not give him a final part to that name?" said Stoick from the top of the stairs. He picked up Will and he wanted to play with Stoicks beard. "A stern one isn't he. A strong grip." Hiccup had one more realization to this. "Why not Willstern?" the child smiled happily at his new found name. "Willstern it is. Well it's off to bed now. We have much to do tomorrow. Good night Hiccup. Toothless. Willstern." he smiled and slammed his legs down the stairs.

Of course Hiccup had to make room for him to lie down on his bed, just a little shift of the twins, Willstern in the middle of Hiccup and the twins. He waved at Toothless as if saying goodnight. "Let's see how tomorrow goes." said Hiccup whilst yawning. Infant practically buried his face into Hiccup's chest and they were all out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3: Bop!

**It's been a while since I've updated. Anyways a continuation of this story! Lets go!**

* * *

_"Alright are you ready bud? Do the spin... NOW!" Hiccup shouted, Toothless following his command. Midair they flew through holes from eroding rocks. Feeling the wind just fly, tingle through Hiccup's hair and upon Toothless' scales. The dragon's grunt's and purrs agreed with Hiccup's shouts of excitement of getting to fly. He soared up to the sky. He switched directions from left to right, avoiding trees with ease. Toothless made an upward spiral and landed on the sandy ground. "Great job toothless! We're getting better and better." The dragon nodded and smiled. _

_Out of nowhere came these small terrifying terrors came crawling from the forest and towards Hiccup. There were only three of them, common of course, but Hiccup thought there would be more. One was orange, the other yellow, and the final one green. The orange and yellow ones crawled towards the two, one petted by Hiccup and the other climbing Toothless' wing. "What about you little guy?"_

_'Bop!'  
_

_Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "What... what did you just say?" The orange and yellow ones perked their heads up. Toothless was confused. Usually they would hiss or purr, but to say the word bop. Hiccup kneeled down to the small reptile. He brought out his right arm, wondering if it would want to be petted like the others._

_The young one hopped up on his arm. Climbing up on his shoulder, tail around as if it were a scarf of some sort. They heard small greets from the others. Toothless stood on his hind legs and came close to its face. The green one touched noses for a few seconds before returning its attention to Hiccup._

_'Bop!'_

_It said once more, butting its nose on Hiccups. "Wow, you are a bouncy little one aren't ya?" he says scratching the side of its head._

_'Bop!'_

_again thudding its head. "Okay that's getting a little annoying." he said trying to guard his face with his hands. Not having much success, he put it down gently. _

_'Bop! Bop! Bop!'_

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He raised his head, to see the sun glimmering into his room. 'Bop!' said the voice again, except this time it was a tiny hand grabbing hold of his nose. Annoyed somehow, he turned his head to see Wilstern awake, smiling. "Bop! Bop!" he said once more. "Awake now are we?" he smiled to the infant poking his nose. His small sounds of happiness was a good sign of a healthy baby.

"Well at least your up and about... What about-" His head turned to the side to see the twins starting to shuffle. The blonde was cuddled underneath the redhead, whilst the orange haired child held him in a grip. The smiles content on their faces. Of course they didn't want to be separated, but they needed to get up to move.

"C'mon you two it's time to get up. I have no clue where either are you are from, but you can't rest all the time." Hiccup ruffled the blonde's hair, gently. Toothless awoke, tongue hanging from his mouth, pulling it back in and getting on his fore legs. He crawled to the side of the twins side, whose eyes looked at the orange haired child. Just looking at their faces made toothless lick both of their faces, after he climbed into Hiccup's bed.

Both smiled, squinted their eyes putting their hands up in defense of the barrage of licks. "Ok ok boy I'm up!" "I'm hungry." the redhead and blonde laughed climbing on their elbows. They opened their eyes, brushing away the sleep, blurriness obscuring to see the black blob in front of them. Once toothless face appeared, they looked shock but didn't stumble or run away.

"The Dark Dragon?" unison said. Their eyes perked and they slowly face each other. Blue eyes from both faces see, and immediately they both gasp. "Are... Are you two alright?" despite Hiccup's question they continued looking. One hand from each reaching to touch, caress the others face to make sure they were real. "Lucas?" the redhead stuttered. "C...Claus?" the blonde uttered. Tears formed from both of their eyes, mouths slightly agape. In an instant they attacked each other... but in an embrace.

"Ok... this is getting weird for me." Hiccup placed the child down next to them. Wilstern was rather fond of them now that they were awake, crawling in the viking made cloth, up to the two. "I'm sorry." Claus said. "That's fine Claus. I'm just glad you're back." their tears cascading down their cheeks, staining the clothing given to them by the other vikings. Hiccup, completely dumbfounded by the scene before him, wasn't quite sure what to do.

Wilstern however had other ideas. He crawled up to them both and got in the middle. They stopped their little activity and looked down. The infant smiled and laughed holding out his hands. The twins smiled, each taking one hand bringing him into their group embrace. A small smooch was heard from Claus who gave it to Lucas' forehead. The blonde touched foreheads with Claus, both giggling.

A small grunt of curiosity was heard from the familiar night fury. Hiccup was by his dragon's side just watching the three. "Bop!" the infant yelled. All of them had smiles on their faces after that. Hiccup went over and knelt to their eye levels. "Now that the both of you are up, how's about we all go and get breakfast?" The gleam in both of their eyes showed they wanted food and quick. "Do you... Do you know how to make omelets?"

Hiccup looked a little puzzled. What was an omelet he thought. "Ummm, I don't know what that is but maybe the chef down at the mess hall might know." They stared at him, just unsure how someone didn't know what an omelet is. "Sure." Lucas said. Just like that, settled with the plan, picked up wilstern and placed him on Toothless. "Boys, you're on a different climate now, so you might want to put on the extra clothing downstairs." Both nodded and rustled getting out of his bed.

But before they could go down the staircase, they embraced Hiccup around his waist. "What is it now?" groan a little from Hiccup's voice. He knelt down once more, and both smooched each of his cheeks. Surprised, the boys still embracing him, he brought his arms around them. "Thanks for taking care of us." unison once more said.

The let him go, and walked down the stairs hand in hand like they used to. "They must have been through a whole lot." Toothless nodded. They followed the twins downstairs, where he helped them into their slightly new viking uniforms. "Uhhhhh... I realize we're on a COMPLETELY different island, but why should we wear this?" the redhead pondered at the armor and extra warm clothing.

"Oh, where are my manners! I almost forgot." Hiccup said walking towards them. "Welcome to the Isle of Berk! A desolent island in the middle of nowhere, not necessarily." He spoke whilst helping them put on their armor. "It snows completely for nine months, hails the other three." He watched as they put on their furry boots. "Sounds terrible. We never had that kind of weather on our island." Claus exclaimed stomping the floor to make sure his boot fit.

"You must have lived on another kind of island. The weather here is always cold. If we ever tried to leave and explore, the ocean prevents us from doing so." He smiled and motioned to Toothless. "Until a few months ago, I finally convinced everyone here that dragons weren't bad." Toothless crawled, licking Hiccups face in ease. He laughs at his dragon's action. "I defeated the biggest dragon there was. It was controlling the others, and it ruled over them." The twins looked at their helmets. "That sounds bad. Did... Did it do any harm to you?" Lucas asked.

"Well I may have defeated it, but..."

He gestured to his left leg prosthetic. "Oh." the boys were a little quiet. "Well you survived! That counts for something!" Lucas smiled, concluded his thoughts. "Yeah, that does. Plenty more things too. Vikings aren't killing dragons for bad reasons, I got my dad's respect, and I even convinced him to open a Dragon Training Academy to handle them." Toothless grunted in agreement.

"You mean you get to train dragons and become their friends? Where do I sign up!" Claus asked eagerly to the teen. "Claus are you sure you know what you are doing?" Hiccup looked down at the redhead. "Well... For one you are a little young, and these dragons are dangerous when not taken seriously." Lucas put his elbow around Claus' shoulder.

"Oh come on! Please!" he begged looking up with his blue eyes. They glistened from the flame in the fireplace. "What do you think bud. Do they look capable?" the night fury looked at Hiccup then the twins. He could sense their boldness, courage, even bravery. His heart could somehow tell already they are more than capable of this. He did the same test when Hiccup first tried training him. He crawled to them slowly.

He looked up at them, ears perking up waiting for them to make movements. Claus was first to lend out a hand to the night fury. Toothless could feel the warmth coming from his hand. It wasn't until the blonde reached out as well. From both of their hands, he could feel... feel.

Love. The warmth, tranquility, somehow relaxed him. From one hand to the other, the twins watching him as well. He let his head go forward, both hands touched his scaly skin. "Wow." they both let out, feeling the tension leave. Toothless' small noises must have convinced them that he was alright with them. He licked both of their faces, just like Hiccup. "Ok down boy, down!" they both giggled.

"I take it he likes you both too. Tell you what. When we go to eat, I give you a tour of the island, then we can go to the academy. Sound like a plan?" The twins looked up at him. "Yes!" they shouted, laughing even. "Bow! Bow!" Wilstern insisted. "Well someone wants to too. But not yet for you little guy." Hiccup said ruffling his hair. He found a small enough helmet and placed it on his head. "Do we really have to wear these? It kinda messes up my hair." "Yeah it's pretty uncomfortable." the twins said taking them off.

The blonde swirl and orange duck tail did look great on them regardless. Not so much of the hair was ruffled, yet in some places a small mess. "I guess. You both aren't of this village, so for now leave them off." they placed their helmets next to the fireplace. Hiccup walked to the front of the door and opened it, the others following suit.

The sun shined brightly into the room, revealing the outside. The twins walked out looking everywhere. Tis true they could see their breath. The dragons zoomed nearby, a zippleback, a monstrous nightmare, a grunkle, and finally a deadly nadder. "Wow..." they both said once more. "Well it looks like they got up pretty early too."

Walking at a normal pace Hiccup, continued his small intro. "Anyways this is my village. Filled with vikings big and small, large and wide and of course ferocious if you see them doing something." A couple of vikings walked passed saying Hi to Hiccup, the twins, or the child in general. "This place sure does feel homely, if it wasn't for the cold." Lucas mm-hmm'd next to him. "It looks packed but there's more space for me to show you later." They made it in front of the mess hall.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to open these huge doors?" The blonde asked. "Ummm well..." The night fury crawled past him and with one small smack with his hind leg the door opened. "Bo!" Wilstern said pointing his finger at the door. A viking man came through the door with ease from the other side. "That wasn't necessary, but thank you Toothless!" said Gobber. Toothless grunted and nodded.

They all entered the mess hall, the twins finding about twenty or so tables, looking at the torchelit room. Vikings come here and there.

"So where do we get our food?" "Come on I'll show you." Hiccup answered the redhead. "So none of you make any meals at your homes?" Lucas came upon the table with various foods, from mutton to goat's liver, eggs and the drinks mainly were composed of milk and, what appeared to be water, but one couldn't tell since they were in large wooden mugs.

There were egg selections, but mainly scrambled and whole just not into any form of omelets. Each twin grabbed a plate of mutton, scrambled eggs, and one mug of milk. Hiccup did the same. They wondered off to a nearby table near the entrance. "I might as well give you yours in a bottle. I'll be right back." Hiccup said to Wilstern. Leaving them alone would attract attention from others, but with so few around, it didn't look possible.

Wilstern however decided to take it into his own hands. He reached from his seat taking hold of the mug and began drinking it at his own luxury. Toothless tilted his head back and forth. He didn't think humans at this age could be capable of doing this. Although that's what he thought, Wilstern tried to take a huge gulp and splattered some on his clothing.

"Oh boy. He sure was hungry." Lucas remarked. The infant giggled at their faces, and Lucas and Claus couldn't help but follow.

"Alright I'm... What happened to him?" Hiccup asked. "He tried drinking milk on his own and then this happened." Not much to do, but get him cleaned Toothless took the pleasure of licking him clean himself. The child smiled and patted the dragons snout. "although I still have no clue where he came from. What do you think Claus?" "Beats me." he said munching on his mutton. "Finish your food before it gets cold!" He managed saying through food and milk in his mouth.

"H-Hey this isn't a race!" Lucas tried to stuff himself with mutton and milk at the same pace as Claus. In the meantime Wilstern was drawing shapes on one of the shields in the mess hall. Hiccup managed to find him before he got lost. "Hey don't wander off like that on your own." He picked him up. He looked at the shield, and saw two shapes. A heart being the biggest and a hexagon in the middle.

"I'll just take this with us. What do you think?" Wilstern nodded. Hiccup picked it up and walked back to their table. "We're done!" they said. The plates were practically licked clean. "Ok! Ok! Just let me eat my food then we can go to the academy." he finished, just starting on his own mutton.


End file.
